


"Oh, The Weather Outside is Frightening"

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-12
Updated: 2006-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was unexpected weather.</p></blockquote>





	"Oh, The Weather Outside is Frightening"

"I'll be backing you up every step of the way, Will." Xander took a half step back when she glared at him. "I'll hold a big umbrella?"

"You only need to stick your head out the door to cast the spell."

Willow crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes. "I don't care if the world is ending. You can't make me."

Sighing, Buffy stepped out of the room and dialed Giles. "We're going to have to bring in a pinch witch. Willow made it super clear that she's not going outside as long as it's raining frogs."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was unexpected weather.


End file.
